Athena
Athena(アテナ, Atena) Is one of the members of the Bishokukai Human World Division who stayed behind to begin hunting ingredients returning back into the fold in it. Athena is not only considered a Bishokuya, she has been shown to be a Gourmet Scientist, researching and understanding different forms of ingredients, how they obtain their flavor, and how some might have a common connection to their ultimate goal, GOD. It has been revealed that Athena is currently in a combo with another member named Mimizuku who is one of the many chefs in the Human World Division. Appearance As a child, Athena had what could be explained as the "typical orphan" look, fitting for her especially in the situation she was in the past. Her skin was more pale in the past; this was due to her not being in the sun for short periods of time, being unable to soak up any vitamin D. Her hair, while still the same color that it is now, was a lot greasier-looking and was much longer, going towards her back. This changed later as she cut it to where it resembled a bobcut. She was very short when compared to her height as adult, being somewhere around 3 feet and 7 inches. She had scars along her body, due to her treatment while she was on the street and during the preparation for her modification. When it came to clothing, Athena wore a rather large brown rag that was torn in various areas. This rag was able to pass for a cloak on her small body. She also had on a pair of torn pants, barely fitting her. When she was taken and getting prepared for her modification, she wore a white bodysuit that had the number 5 on the back and had various black designs around it. It's also shown that she had a tattoo on the lower part of her stomach, which shows a unique design to the orphanage that she was raised in. As a grown woman, Athena is shown to be of large height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Said sleeves cover most of Athena's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Athena's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long, furry ears protrude, curving out around her face. Athena's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over her forehead. Unmasked, Athena shows to be a very attractive woman with green hair and black eyes as she shows to have a scar that is on the side of her face, gaining it from an attack on a beast she was hunting. Personality In her younger days as an orphan, Athena was often seen to be more silent type among the other orphans around her due to the fact her hands and feet had been removed due to sickness, forcing herself to be kept in a wheelchair for almost most of her young life. Most of the kids often only ever gave her scraps of what they ate, often forcing her to crawl just to get even something as small as a rotten apple core. In her heart, she hated all the other kids, who made fun of her and her body, even going as far as trying to kill them with her mind, only to fail and cry in frustration. However, her outlook became different when a group known as the Bishokukai came to her neck of the woods, looking for participants for a possible experiment that would help them to join their cause. Realizing that this was her chance, she went for the opportunity, and changed her entire outlook on life, looking to help those who helped her, especially when she heard about the boss of the Bishokukai, Midora, swearing her alliance to him in hopes of making him proud of her with her incredible talent and skill. As she grew older and wiser, Athena began to show a whole different side of her some didn't believe, as she went from a angry young orphan, to a refined and commanding woman who made sure people knew what she wanted at all times. Despite her attractive features and assertive tone, Athena shows to have some form of compassion in her hearts for those she calls comrades, often aiding them in any shape or form she can when she is needed. She especially shows great care for her Combo Partner, Mimizuku, who she considers her one and only friend to turn to in any kind of situation. It has often been seen that her loyalty to Midora runs deep, going as far as even beating up anyone who tries to besmirch his name, even her own allies if they disrespect him in anyway. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course *'Hors d'Oeuvre': Athena chose this when she first arrived in the Human World, often preferring it poached on top of toasted Jewel Bread, and drizzled with Melk Stardust *'Soup': *'Fish': *'Meat': *'Main Dish': *'Salad': *'Dessert': Athena chose this after infiltrating the IGO's Biotope, often having it served to her as a sherbet mixed in with Surprise Apple. *'Drink': Power & Abilities Hunting Method Claw Manipulation Claw Manipulation(クロー マニピュレーション, Kurō Manipyurēshon) Is an ability that Athena gained after the implants of her new arms and legs, which is used when she triggers her Appetite Energy. When she channels it into her claws at the proximal end of the Epidermis, she is able increase the rapid growth rate of her talons, allowing her to increase their length at high speeds. It has been seen when she alter the cells density and often hardens it with Appetite Energy, she is able to make her nails almost as strong as steel, making them harder to be able to slice through stone without any kind of trouble at all. A secondary ability shown to be included with this ability is her being able to actually condense Appetite Energy into her claws, focusing it through her claws like a lens as she can shoot out a blast of the energy as if they were a condensed laser of sorts as it hits whoever she wants at an incredible speed. Techniques *'Scatter Claw':(撒爪, Matsume) is a technique that Athena developed while she was still in her training days with the Bishokukai Executive Chef's. Focusing her claws with Appetite Energy, it causes a small propulsion of force that detaches her talons from her hands, sending them flying towards her enemies with high speed as it can often either pierce them and stay inside, or often go straight through an enemy depending on how much energy she built up when she charged the Appetite Energy itself. *'Iron Claw'(鉄爪, Tettsume): Is a unique move that she developed after discovering a creature who could alter their own body's density to be as hard as iron, and nearly unbreakable. Athena focuses the energy into where the Epidermis is, focusing it and hardening it to grow powerful iron nails that shows up on both her hands and feet. The more she focuses the Appetite Energy, the more durable her claws are thanks to it. *'Drain Claw'(溝爪, Mizotsume) Is a high level technique that Athena had gained when she fought against a beast, who had the ability to drain people and beasts of their Appetite Energy using their appendages when it grabbed onto the opponent. For Athena, she focuses her talons to grow at faster speeds than her Scatter claw in order to pierce an enemy's body. Once she and the opponent are connected, she sends in her Gourmet Cells via the claws to the opponents, augmenting them to become leeches that attack the opponent's cells like a parasite, draining them of their Appetite Energy as it then gets transferred into Athena's body to refuel her energy when she has no form of food or ingredients around. Nervous System Detection Nervous System Detection(神経検, Shinkeiken) is a unique ability that Athena had developed overtime when she first gained her Gourmet Cells, finding different ways to use them to alter her own body, including her eyes as she discovered that cells had been stored in them as well. Similar to the way that light is processed through human eyes, Athena's Cerebral Cortex shows to control the field of vision her eye process, but instead of viewing simply light, her eyes are able to be augmented by using the cells in her cortex to augment the organs, allowing her to see different fields and auras that she chooses. For her, she sees electrical auras around most human bodys, specifically the nervous system's electrical pathways that show when the brain sends out the signal to a specific part of the body. With this ability, Athena can often detect what the opponent or beast is about to do depending on how she sees the electrical signals destinations. It gives the appeal that she is able to see what her opponent is about to do before he does it, but the strain can be extreme depending on what kind of being she sees. Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: Even though Athena doesn't appear to show mass in terms of muscles, she has been shown to be able to overpower any type of beast all with her own two hands. The strength of her body has shown to have increased since the implant of her new hands and feet, allowing her to often be able to slice through solid stone without any trouble, and can crush rock with her bare hands. During her time training and learning how to control her abilities gained from the gourmet cells, she can often increase her strength whenever she is in a situation, and often be strong enough to lift things nearly twice her own size. The strength often goes to her other physical attributes, including her endurance, durability, speed, and so on, making her one person that many do not want to tussle with her. Graceful Acrobatics: Although she shows to be a bit big in terms of size, it has been shown that Athena is no stranger to being able to move gracefully, especially when it comes to her acrobatic attributes. Her peak physical form combined with her coordination and balance allows her to pull off incredible feats of skills that can often show her to be flying for some of the people that she ends up facing. Often at times thanks to her strengthened body, she is able to do movements that can often take her to higher heights, being able to easily keep herself in check without worrying about whether or not she might fall from the lack of balance, giving her quite the courageous form. In combat, Athena's acrobatics are often used in two different ways: the first is that when she uses them, she often at times keeps them as a form of distraction, often being able to trick her opponent into thinking she is going one way when she actually goes another. The second way with her acrobatics, she can often hit the opponent with a combination of her claws and reflexes that allow her to also gain an advantage over those who aren't able to keep up with her. High Intellect Since she was a little girl, Athena always showed to be a much more resourceful and intellect child than most of the other orphans, often seeing things differently than they word, and coming up with more and more unique ideas to help her out with some of the others. After being taken into the Bishokukai and given new arms and legs, she began to do research on all known knowledge about foods and ingredients, trying to examine and understand how they work in order to better get the idea of how to make them even more tasty and filling without the special preparation requirements on some. It has been seen that she often puts her knowledge to use on ingredients mostly, but is also seen to be a tactical genius when it comes to capturing an ingredient, often figuring out if there is a special method to capture it simply by analyzing the electrical aura of it to determine if there is any unusual patterns that the brain transmits electric signals to. Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. When Athena manifest her Appetite Devil, it takes the form of a large avian creature. This avian creature looks to be made of silvery-blue energy and resembles that of an owl or a phoenix, the latter being more fitting as it matches Athena's namesake. Athena's Appetite Devil is able to cause a great amount of fear when unleashed, on not only beast, but humans and ingredients as well. Her Appetite Devil is able to intimidate beast of high levels, being able scare a King Ouroboros into submission, a feat that is incredible in it's own right. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. Ichiryuu has stated that only the strongest predators at the top of the food chain are capable of doing this, and that when used offensively the resultant energy can effortessly mow down all manner of ingredients. For Athena's case, her Appetite Energy has mostly been used to aid her claws in being able to grow or alter depending on her control over them. It has also been seen that is capable of channing them, which shows to become a green-like aura and glow, through her claws like a lens, allowing her to fire off Appetite Energy bursts similar to some beasts that often do it as well. Another skill using this energy is her ability to alter her own eyesight, allowing her to gain Electromagnetic Vision that lets her see the electrical discharges that occur when her brain send the electrical signals to the parts of the body. Quotes Trivia *Athena is one of few Gourmet Cell Bearers in the Bishokukai that shows to have parts from a beast. Behind The Scenes *The character pic is based off of Kyōka from Fairy Tail. *The name Athena refers to the Goddess of Wisdom Athena from Greek Mythology. Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Phantom Category:Females Category:Bishokukai Category:Scientist Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:Human